In the fastening art, hollow, metal male rivet fasteners or eyelets are utilized for fastening purposes. For example, when utilized in an identification device of the bracelet type, as disclosed and claimed in Charles, et al. co-pending patent application Ser. No. 702,483, filed July 6, 1976, and entitled TAMPER-RESISTANT IDENTIFICATION DEVICE, a tool is utilized to deform a fastener member into the fastening position.
The eyelet or hollow male rivet fastener has an annular, integral head and a centrally located upstanding hollow stem where the hollow stem is deformed or rolled in order to form a fastening flange to cooperate with the annular integral head of a single or double fastening member. Heretofore, various tools have been utilized in order to effect fastening but with the herein disclosed device, a simple means of effecting fastening is obtained.
The device of the invention comprises a pair of opposed jaws with handles and linkage for movement of the jaws toward and away from each other wherein one of the jaws has an anvil means carried on the terminus thereof and the other of the jaws has a forming means on the terminus thereof, whereby through cooperation of the anvil means and the forming means, the fastener is deformed or placed in the fastening configuration. The forming means, having a recessed surface circumventing the forming pin portion, allows for the deformation of the hollow stem of the fastener into a collar or flange without damage to the adjacent material of the objects to be fastened.
The tool of the herein disclosed invention negates the utilization of separate hand tools or other means of obtaining fastener securement in an easy and facile manner.